


Can You Keep It On?

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal, Dave Strider and the legend of the Tentadick, Good ol' fashioned fellatio, M/M, Nook Fingering, Praise Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Slight Bondage???, Suit Kink, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dave likes suits. He likes suits even more on Karkat. Like a lot more.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 44
Collections: Quarantinestuck (NSFW)





	1. The one where they talk about it

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [QuarantinestuckNSFW](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/QuarantinestuckNSFW) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Dave and Karkat are bored, there’s nothing to do, no where to go.  
> What better time to try something new in bed?
> 
> Dave brings something new to the bedroom (toy, kink, roleplay, etc) and Karkat finds out he’s really into it.

"Can. Can you keep it on?"

"Mhm. What?"

"Can you keep it on, please?"

"What? Are you serious."

"Its not that big deal. I think it's funny, ironic and all."

"Dave, you're asking me to get slurry on the one decent formal outfit for 'irony'."

"Maybe."

"What, is it the tie or something. Like a bondage thing?"

"No not exactly, I mean thatssupre not and all and-"

"Dave you keep stutturing- not explaining- and it's getting really irritating."

"... Uck, jeez no. I'm sorry. Sorry. This was a terrible idea I dont know what I was thinking we can just. Just go back to what we were doing before you know. You know the good old throws of passion, the bed sheet tango bro. I can just feel little Karkles wiggling at attention and we can let him down can we. Little guy's been lounging and chilling all day with nothing to do and it would just be a shame if little Strider man hand over here who lives just next door wouldn't visit. I mean the rules and laws are against it but come one they're neighbours. Friendly neighbours and hanging out buddies who like to go to brunch together and fuck. Because brunch is my hand Karkat. Brunch is my hand and they really need to head of now to- mhmmm."

"Shut up you're. Ruining. The. Mood. And. For once. I'd like to get through one of these without me not critically pulling out your hair."

"Sure. After one more kiss."

  
*

  
"You're wearing it wrong."

"Well pardon fucking me! For I seem to have the stupid grunting suckling human book munching gift of not fastening a glorified silk noose, remnant of grotesque apeish mutated public hair, around my neck! And-"

"It's just a video call with the editor Karks. Chill. I'll get that for you."

"... thanks..."

"I didn't quite hear that."

"I said suck my bulge."

"Maybe later. After you knock em dead."

*

"Oh Mr Vantas. You're giving an ol' timey southern girl the vapes. What's next: me naked and wanting on your bed. Well I'm just flustered at the thought. At the pace a girl might ask herself what's next, hmm? Having me with rough and almost delirious vigor? Me bound and roped up while you do? Making me beg you- Oh! How scandalous!"

"So I'm gonna take that as a yes to having strawberries in your pancakes?"

"Perish the thought of without!"

*

"I'm just saying a simple wool-silk american cut would have done the same job for cheaper but a more professional and sleek look. Like right now with the spandex, fuck that would itch like a grandma's Christmas sweater toasted in a waffle maker and covered in caramel made form those little brown sweets grandmas jeep in their purse. The dude could have stuck to a simple- of fuck off; double vested?!"

"Dave shut up. It's a male stripper that appears for one scene in a rom-com. Your rant lasted longer than the guy's acting career."

"Just saying. I put a shit ton more work into my art pieces- porceline custom dicks cost you know and-"

*

  
"Today marks our five month anniversary and seventeenth day in quarantine! How you feeling about going out tonight? Maybe a candle little dinner under the living room fairly lights and tepee-"

"You really need to clean that up by the way."

"Or maybe a simple elegance dinner in our cold and freezing kitchen before a stroll to the balcony where we will listening to brilliant bustling sounds of the terrifyingly quiet city scape?"

"Seriously that clusterfuck of sheets has been in front of the TV for several days now."

"Dinner on the pile it is! I shall make the reservations. How you feel about canned spaghetti and microwave meatballs?"

*

"Jegus Dave move back, I can feel your inexpediant excuse of a meat bulge poking into my side and I need to set up this webcam for the students."

"It's morning wood babe, can't control it. It's like a universal constant: death, axed and morning erections."

"Take care of it... Not in front of me! Is it too much to ask to not have your jizz on my jacket!"

*

"Shit. Shitshitahitshit. I'm so sorry I tore it."

"Nah it's cool, uhm it was... it was old? Anyway?"

"You dont seem okay..."

  
"No! No! I swear I'm fine it's just rare you find a testament to the hulking piece of man meat your boyfriend is by them making it through a several thousand dollar suit. Fuck maybe that fit was a little tighter than I thought."

"I mean. Even with the adjustments you made it was still yours."

"Yep. Who knew I should have followed Kanaya's instruction properly. I just think... think that..."

"Dave are you okay. You seem distracted."

"No its... it's fine. Uhm, atleast we know the pants fit really well on you. I've never seen your di- thighs tighter. Thighs. Yes."

  
"Are you sure about the red blazer?"

"We'll fix it in post."

*

"Karkat just humour him. It's like the peak vintage piece of dusk you if you wore this."

"No."

"It just exudes rich snotty prick. Mostly from me I know, and the soles of the damned buried under the ancient tribal burial red carpet but just imagine-"

"Dave I don't care even if that's your suit that Robo Stan Lee sneezed on. I'm not wearing it to my fifteen minute class lecture."

"The students will love iiiit"

"They'll know it's yours. I dont normally wear that kinda stuff."

"Soooo?"

"No!"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaase."

  
"Why do I even fuckin love you."

  
*

"Made a new one. Fifth time's the charm huh. As good as new and with wider shoulders this time! This bad boy could rival a fucking Huntsman."

*

"Hey. Remember how you asked me what's up when we were having sex and I was like. Nothing."

"No."

"Yeah it's been on my mind for a while too. I want you to fuck me."

"Like right now? I need to finish grading these online papers and drafting my chapter two."

"No. Not now. Not in the sweats. In the suit?"

"The one I tore?"

"Yeah. But wait no, another one. One I bought a while ago when i came up with the idea. Like. While you're tied up in the tie and stuff."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I've. I just think that it's hot."

"This because of the scratches and stuff. I swear I am really sorry about that."

"No. Don't be. It's not about that. I like frustrated Karkat. I mean, I'm even considering sending a fruit basket to the school board of Vantas control for sending me the masterpiece of angry Karkat. This is just. Different. Something new I wanna try."

"Okay. I mean, I can try. So what did you have in mind?"


	2. The one where they dont talk

Dave felt another groan rumble Karkat's chest. It was the only thing left of him besides between the heavy pants and pleas. Dave could see the sweat soak through the red silk tie across his furrowed unseen eyes. What he couldn't say though, his very enthusiastic and very cooperative member of the council did with a thick trail of fluid down Dave's jaw.

Fuck, did he love that. How the tentacle seemed to have a mind of it's own. Even when Karkat didn't want to seem like he was loving this at first as Dave tied him to the chair and moved too slowly unbutton his shirt- his body did. Nudging through the buttons as Dave was trying to be nonchalant about it every time he loosened each button with his teeth- but he knew the old thing that kept him from shaking was the steady grip of his hands on Karkat's thighs. By the time Dave had sunk to his knees, he had found Karkat's soaking through his underwear and his own breathing erratic.

He ran his tongue along the folds of Karkat's nook. Mildly entertaining the idea of just spending his entire night with this tongue there. No there would always be time for that now he had other plans, so he continued his trail up to the bass of Karkat's bulge. He heard another sigh from above followed by an irritated command to moved faster.  


  
Dave ran his hands across the fine feeling of wool-silk. He loved how much it felt like Karkat. The tickle of the fabric was similar the small hairs on Karkat’s neck when they just cuddled together. The smooth glide like his alien skin, easy and soft unlike the rough grip of leather or the calloused feel of Dave's own palms. Now with the fabric around his crotch and lower abdomen coated in slurry it stuck to him like a second skin. Karkat made it look beautiful- and Dave told him.  


  
Even with his eyes diverted away from his face. Dave could still feel the warm blush across the trolls face. Dave continued his practice. Widening his jaw the lower and lower he got down on Karkat's juicy alien dick. It took a few tries, each time Dave following out his cheeks to take in more and more of Karkat. Only stopping when he felt the tapered soft edge move against the back of his throat. He let a moan in triumph. His left hand hat hand found it's way to his own cock giving him a small congratulatory squeeze. Karkat continued to whisper his name, urging him to move faster- he would slaw to a crawl. Pulling back up with a sharp smack whenever the troll felt too confident.  


  
Dave moved his hand away from pumping his dick, was about Karkat he chastised. He needed to make that obvious, beyond the sweet nothings he had been speaking the whole night. With a final pulled back, Dave swallowed the salty taste of pre. He needed to make better use of his hands.   


  
Karkat cried out his name for the umpteenth time that night, the crawl of pleasure across his entire body infectious to Dave's own. He loved seeing Karkat loosen like this- bend and fold to something so easy and uncomplicated. He gentle rubbed the palm of his hand against the still excited tentacle. Letting it wrap and fold across his hands, wild with need and lust. Dave knew it could take care of itself, he had to move his other hand further down.  


  
Pushing in two fingers into Karkat's opening, Dave took his time, as if tying to map out all the details. The hot silky skin hot with arousal. It was amazing how much Karkat loved it. The soft purr of encouragement when Dave would move and scissor him open. Still, Karkat's body speaking for him when he felt him clench and tighten as if trying to swallow even more of Dave's hands.   


The drive of two fingers became three and the slick romantic sounds became the oiled and speedy thrust of eager need. The more he drove in the more Karkat seemed to grind his hips against his knuckles, so far that Dave could hear the crackling of tie fibres around the troll's wrists becoming undone. Karkat was close, the tensions of his thigh and the heaving of his chest made it too obvious. Hoping to pull this deeper Dave curled his fingers, looking for that familiar velvety feel of ridged skin. Karkat gives a final buck and jerk before Dave feels the heavy rush of genetic material pour and coat down his arm.  


  
The sharp cry of pleasure from Karkat ringing in his ears. He did that. He made that happen. He was almost dumb struck when he stood up- knees shaking and weak. The night had been intoxication and the rich smell of Karkat all over him would be lingering proof of that. He slowly began to undo the knots around his boyfriends ankles. Already going back to his usual character of casual snide remarks.  


  
He was immediately pulled into a deep kiss by Karkat. The salty taste of his own sweat and heady swim of Karkat’s taste enveloped him. The after taste of sex and need more so when He felt Karkat’s claws run down his hips and ass. The flashing image of the raw pink lines that would be there making his dick twitch. Karkat whispered his lack of fulfilment at Dave still not having come yet, and his intentions to correct that.  


  
Straddling across his wide hips and chair, Karkat leans back on the chair. Its clearly in fatigue but Dave is quickly hit up by an angry bark when he tries to mention it. Instead he leans Dave's head against his shoulder and moves his closer, their chests flush.   


  
Dave could feel Karkat’s hot breath against his neck and the crook of his neck. They're rarely ever kissed, Karkat’s teeth were two sharp, when they did it was just their lips flush against one another. Instead they would do this. Karkat would bite and nip at his hear. Follow it's with a trail of kisses across his body, either down his neck or along the curvature of his spine. Musing over Dave, each touch like the plucking of a flower petal. Every time it was accompanied by small romantic words that Dave knew made him cry the first night.  


  
All this was enough to distract Dave enough that he only realised the presence of Karkat's bulge when it was slowly pushing against his rim. It was never necessary to prep him, magical troll dicks tended to do that on their own. When it would circle and lick at him, making his holder flutter with anticipation. His muscles tried to relax, allowing more than the small tip to slither inside him.  


  
This was different, he always needed help. Karkat would always knead and fold at the flesh of his backside when he held him open. It would always help him relax. It's also made it feel like something else. Now he could feel the near invisible ridges and bumps as they drove inside him. The near painful stretch that would curl his toes and weaken his grip on Karkat's collar. The movement was always deliberate. Lining and nudging at his walls until it found, oh fuck, until it found his prostate.   


  
The thick pulsing heat felt amazing inside him. Dave gave a it a few unsure grinds to dry and see if he would be able to move without seeing stars. Today wasn't one of those days. Its took only a few careful thrusts before he reached orgasm. Nails digging into Karkat’s shoulders, creasing and pulling at the fabric.   


  
"Holy shit that was amazing. I love you."  


"Like I haven't heard that a thousand times tonight."

  
"Wouldn’t make it any any less fucking true would it."

**Author's Note:**

> Dont be afraid to point out anything I missed, I'm more than happy to accept constructive criticism


End file.
